


Stuck on my heart

by sarasbookz



Series: Elippo rise [4]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Art, Elia loves Filippo, Filippo is a supportive boyfriend, M/M, Photography, elippoweek, hobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasbookz/pseuds/sarasbookz
Summary: Elippoweek Day three: hobbies.Again, thanks to Rebe
Relationships: Elia Santini/Filippo Sava
Series: Elippo rise [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858402
Kudos: 7





	Stuck on my heart

«We need to find you a new hobby.»

Elia looked at his boyfriend and started to laugh, but Filo seemed to be extremely serious.

«Are you serious, babe? I don't need a new hobby, I already have one!»

«Are you talking about skateboarding?»

«Of course.»

«Honey, we've been living together for six months and I've never seen you going to the skatepark. I think you should find another hobby.»

«I don't need a hobby Filo, I have you.»

Filippo tried not to drop it, but when his boyfriend stood up and bit his lower lip looking him straight in the eyes he had no choice but to push him back on the couch, kissing him hard.

«We'll talk about this later.» he muttered, while Elia's hands were fumbling with his zip.

*

Filippo hadn't forgotten his plan, despite all Elia's efforts to distract him. So, on the next Monday, he entered their bedroom, giving his boyfriend a big gymbag.

«What's that?» asked Elia with a sarcastic smile.

«It's your new gymbag, love. I found you a hobby.»

Elia seemed to be very skeptical, but Filo was so proud of himself. He knew Elia loved sports, and he also knew that he had had a bad experience with football teams, so he found the perfect alternative.

«Basketball? Seriously, Filo?»

Okay, maybe it wasn't as perfect as he had planned, but he was sure that Elia would liked it.

Filippo stayed at the basketball court during all Elia's practice. Even if he didn't know the rules of the game, he followed it closely and he cheered for his boyfriend everytime he caught the ball.  
He even got some miffed looks from the other viewers because - in their opinion - he was being too loud.

When practice ended, Filo waited for his boyfriend out of the locker room.

«So... Did you have fun?»

«Yes, babe, it was fun. But I don't think this is the right hobby for me.»

«No problem, darling. I have many other options you can choose from.»

*  
When Filo told him that he had found "another amazing hobby for my amazing boyfriend", Elia couldn't hide a smile. 

He appreciated that his boyfriend cared about his happiness and that he wanted him to have fun, but he was happy. Filo was the only thing he needed to be happy. 

And because of that, he had accepted to go to that cooking class. He knew that he'd probably be the only guy in a group of old ladies, but he didn't want to upset Filo telling him that maybe that wasn't the right hobby for him. 

«You love cooking, Eli. I'm sure you'll enjoy this class.»

And he enjoyed that, really. He just thought that it wasn't for him. 

«Can I taste it?» 

«Of course.»

Elia cut a slice of his chocolate cake and feed his boyfriend with it. 

«Do you like it?» 

«It's delicious, love! This is definitely the perfect hobby for you!» 

«Filo... I love cooking, but look around you. All this ladies are in their 50s, and I'm 20! I think we should try something else.»

Filippo smiled, placing a soft kiss on his boyfriend's forhead. 

«It's okay, love. We'll find something that works for you.»

*

Filippo thought he had finally found the perfect hobby for Elia. Yes, he had been wrong about the basketball team and the cooking class... But this time he was sure: Elia would have loved it. 

«Film club?» 

«Yes. You spend all your time watching those dramatic movies which make me feel depressed... I thought this club would be a good thing for you!» 

«Filo... This is an historical film club. They talk about historical films, not really interesting in my opinion.»

Filippo was desperate. He had tried three different hobbies, but he couldn't find the right one for his boyfriend. 

«I'm so sorry Eli... I wanted you to have something special to do because I want you to be happy. But I failed, honey. I'm so sorry.»

Elia hugged his boyfriend, then he looked him in the eyes caressing his cheek. 

«Babe, you're amazing. I know you tried so hard to find me a hobby, and I can not thank you enough for this, but you forgot about the most important thing.»

«What are you talking about?» 

«I'm talking about you, silly! You're the most important thing to me and the only thing I need to be happy!» 

Filippo smiled, surprised by his boyfriend's words, then he kissed him softly, placing his hands on his cheeks. 

«I love you Eli.»

«I love you too, Filo, and I think I've found the perfect hobby for both of us.»

*

«Strike a pose, love!» 

Filippo took a photo of his boyfriend and smiled. He was beautiful, as always. 

His eyes were caught by the beautiful drawing Elia had made. It represented Filo, holding his camera and smiling. 

How didn't he think about it? 

An art class was the perfect hobby for both of them: Elia could draw Filippo, and Filippo could photograph Elia. 

«I'm going to put this up on the wall!»   
Elia seemed to be very excited, and Filippo didn't dare to tell him that all the walls were already carpeted with their photos and drawings. 

He'd find a place for that drawing too, although it was already stuck on his heart.


End file.
